Cats and the cratle
by coralkiki
Summary: One-shot  Dominique Weasley adopting her first child


"Meaw..." Dominique looked down and saw a little three year old girl crawling around her legs. There was nothing special about her, she was slender, had black hair and pale blue eyes, that you wouldn't take a second look at, except that the way she wore them with joy, just like she wore all her other features."Meaw..."

"Hey... what's your name?" Dominique asked as she bent down and stroked the little girl's hair.

"Kitty," She said and stood up "I'm a Kitty"

"That's nice, Where are your parents Kitty?"

"Gone" She said, "I can show you" She grabbed Dominique's hand and started walking towards the cemetery.

"There," The girl said and pointed, "mommy and daddy"

Dominique looked at the tombstone and read it;

_Jessica Nott-Lawrence and Keith Lawrence _

_12.09.96-20.10.2030, 05.05.97-20.10.2030_

_Live, Laugh, Love_

Dominique felt tears trying to break through. This girl had lost both her parents, and no-one even bothered to take her to an orphanage. It wasn't fair. A three year old shouldn't have to live on the streets.

"Kitty, who's taking care of you when your parents aren't here?"

"Man," Kitty said, "He left when I went to the pet shop"

"He left?"

"Mhm..." She said and nodded. "He said I go to Phoenix home... you take me there?"

Dominique smiled. She would be able to make sure Kitty was happy and safe. Pheonix House was the best orphanage, muggle or magical. "Yes, I'll take you there, come," She grabbed her future daughter's hand and apparated to the orphanage.

* * *

"Noel Lawrence! Where have you been?" Daniel Andrews yelled at the little girl who had apparated with Dominique Weasley to Phoenix house.

"Pet shop" The little girl said as Dominique put her down.

"You can't just leave, Noel!"

"I didn't leave. You didn't come" Noel stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't come if you don't tell me when you leave" Daniel knelt down and patted the little girls head, "And missy, you can't just wander off like that anyway. Something could happen."

"Like with Mommy and Daddy?"

"Like with Mommy and Daddy" Daniel gave a sad smile and lifted the little girl on to his hip "Thank you for bringing her here Miss..."

"Weasley, But please call me Dominique" Dominique smiled and held out her hand.

"Daniel" Daniel shook her hand, and continued talking "Thanks again for bringing her here. I can't imagine what I'd do if something happened to Noel"

"Oh, is that her name?" Dominique smiled, and let her bell-like veela laugh ring around the room "She told me her name was Kitty"

"Yes, she is fond of cats"

"How do you know her? Are you her guardian?"

"Thankfully not. Child services would be there by the end of the first hour, which wouldn't be very convenient seeing as I work there" Daniel smiled and put the meaw-ing girl back on the ground "I like children, but I can't raise them. I could babysit a couple hours but nothing more"

"meaw..." Noel crawled around Dominique's legs

"She really likes you"

"Yeah..." Dominique whispered and bent down to pet the little girl's hair, as an idea hit her. "Noel?" She asked "How would you like to stay with me for a while?"

"Hm?"  
"Stay at my place. I'll be like your mama and papa." Dominique took a breath and looked at the beautiful girl staring back at her. "I'll be your extra mama. The one who takes care of you while your real mama can't"

"Do I get a cat?"

Dominique laughed "Maybe someday. But until then we'll spend time with my aunt's cat. He's this big ginger cat that once ran into a brick wall, so he's face is all mushed" Noel giggled.

"You're adopting her just like that?" Daniel asked

"Yeah..." Dominique smiled breathlessly "I guess I am"

"That's really... nice of you"

"I like her. She's cute. And I guess I'm ready for a kid. I might start liking my apartment now"

"Prepare to decorate according to the feline race. She's seriously a two legged version of a cat" Dominique and Daniel collapsed in a fit of laughter when Noel meawed as if to emphasise the point.

"Are you gonna change her name?" Daniel asked when they finished laughing. "She's a little old for a complete ID change, but you might want to change her last name. Make her a real member of the family"

"I think I'll add to her name. It's Noel Lawrence, right?"

"Yes"

"Well then... now it's Kitty Noel Lawrece-Weasley... How 'bout that hon?" Dominique asked her little girl "Do you like it?"

"Meaw..." Daniel and Dominique laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes" Dominique picked up the girl "And when you're older you can choose what you want to go by"

Daniel, Dominique and Kitty walked towards the office of Phoenix house "She's lucky you found her" Daniel whispered.

"No," Dominique interrupted "_I'm _lucky she found me"


End file.
